


Mejores Planes

by Judas



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Carlos es una maquina adorable de planeación, Español | Spanish, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas/pseuds/Judas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan mueve su cabeza.  "Creo que definitivamente no deberíamos involucrar a James en un plan que creativamente has titulado "Hacer Feliz a Kendall Curando Su Soledad; El Itinerario de Besuqueos James Diamond".   Buen tema, por cierto".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejores Planes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502925) by [jessus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessus/pseuds/jessus). 



Si hay una cosa en la que Carlos se enorgullece, además de su hermoso casco, es que conoce a sus mejores amigos extremadamente bien.  Puede decir cuando James ha perdido su peine de la suerte (claro está, esto podría ser porque James empezará a gritar el hecho de que perdió su peine de la suerte), puede decir cuando Logan se está preocupando demasiado por un examen, y _definitivamente_ puede decir cuando Kendall se está sintiendo _depre_ \- lo cual es ahora.

No es la depre que abarca los hombros caídos, el rostro plantado en la superficie horizontal más cercana con un gemido de tristeza, pero ahí está, sutil y silenciosa en cada cucharada de cereal que Kendall toma, y Carlos la _ve_.

"Hey", dice él, inclinándose para susurrar en el oído de Logan.  Logan sube la mirada de donde estaba trabajando en su tarea, retrocediendo un poco a la proximidad de Carlos.  Las pequeñas marcas entre sus cejas dicen que está molesto por ser interrumpido, pero Carlos sigue adelante a pesar de que su primer instinto es el moverse al otro lado, al lado seguro del cuarto; la _felicidad_ de su amigo está en riesgo aquí.  "¿ _Ves triste a Kendall_?".

Logan apenas se toma un momento para mirar a Kendall antes de contestar sarcásticamente, " _Esta que rebosa totalmente de depresión sobre su desayuno_ ".

" _Lo sabía_ ," dice Carlos, chasqueando sus dedos en triunfo.  Luego se siente un poco mal por celebrar la desesperación de Kendall, así que manda ondas mentales de amistad de disculpa en la dirección de Kendall y espera lo mejor.

Parece funcionar, porque Kendall levanta la mirada, termina de masticar, y luego dice "Viejo, ¿Que estas mirando? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?".

 _Solo la sombra de mil lágrimas_ , Carlos piensa para sí mismo dramáticamente, pero lo que dice es: "No, estas bien."

"Entonces deja de mirar", Kendall se queja, y se vuelve hacia su comida.

Carlos se encoge de hombros y mira a Logan, quien mira a Kendall aprensivamente.  Un par de segundos después, jala a Carlos cerca y murmura en su oído, "Puede que estés en lo cierto."

Si Carlos siente estremecerse levemente a las palabras, es porque Logan es un genio y la aprobación de él es un gran elogio, y por supuesto que no es porque su tibio aliento resople sobre el cuello de Carlos.

\--

Carlos muerde su labio, viendo entre la cartulina cubierta en diagramas y donde Logan está sentado en el sillón.  "Creo que deberíamos involucrar a James en esto".

Logan mueve su cabeza.  "Creo que definitivamente no deberíamos involucrar a James en un plan que creativamente has titulado " _Hacer Feliz a Kendall Curando Su Soledad; El Itinerario de Besuqueos James Diamond."_    Buen tema, por cierto".

Sonriendo petulantemente al cumplido e ignorando completamente el resto de lo que Logan dice, Carlos sigue adelante, aplaude un vez.  "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer primero - vamos a meter a James en esto".

Logan suspira fuertemente.

\--

"James, te ves especialmente guapo el día de hoy," Carlos saluda, sonriendo su sonrisa más convincente.  Logan tuerce sus ojos a un lado suyo.

"¿Qué quieres?,  James pregunta rotundamente impasible.

"Necesito que cortejes a Kendall."

James parece sorprendentemente no sorprendido.  "¿Que gano en esto?"

"Besuquearte con Kendall."

"Trato hecho."

\--

"Esto es más difícil de lo que creí", James dice eso en la tarde, cayendo en el sillón entre Carlos y Logan.  La primera parte de su plan -simplemente titulada Speedo- no ha hecho nada excepto darles miradas extrañas de los otros residentes de Palm Woods.  "¿Por qué se hace el difícil?".

"¿ _Porque_ le gustan las _chicas_?" Logan sugiere.

"¡Pero James es bonito como un chica!" Carlos dice emocionadamente, para nada desalentado.  La mirada fulminante que le dispara James hace que se sienta propiamente castigado.  "Más bonito que una chica, quiero decir."

Logan se burla, pero James sonríe ciegamente a Carlos y lo jala para darle un abrazo de lado,  palmeándolo en el casco.  "Gracias amigo.  No es fácil ser hermoso."

"Oh, apuesto que sí," dice Carlos, cabeceando empáticamente, y un segundo después Logan está diciendo que "Voy a ir a ver a Camille por algo", y sale disparado del apartamento.

\--

La parte dos del plan será bastante simple para James -involucra contonearse y un poco me manipulación en la mezclada.  Carlos originalmente sugirió llamar esta etapa "S&M", pero Logan veto eso bastante rápido, arqueando un sonrisa afectiva a la confusión de Carlos.

"Yoh, Kendall" James dice a la mañana siguiente, recargándose contra el mostrador de la cocina justamente para que su camisa se levante un poco sobre su cadera. "Ken Muñeco".

Kendall levanta la mirada del libro que está sosteniendo, ojos bien abiertos y legítimamente horrorizado.  "Jamás me llames así."

James se tambalea, mira desesperadamente a donde Carlos y Logan están viendo detrás del sillón, para nada furtivamente.  Carlos simplemente sacude sus manos hacia James, y fanáticamente articulando, "¡Continua!"

Aclarándose la garganta y tratando de recuperar su fluidez conversacional, James opto por lo que siempre obtiene -el tono sugestivo.   Entona su voz baja y habla suavemente, "Eso solo que hay algo en mi cuarto y necesito tu ayuda."  Camina dos dedos a lo largo del mostrador, sobre el libro de Kendall, y finalmente en el brazo y hombro de Kendall.  Luego golpetea su nariz.

Todo el proceso toma alrededor de diez segundos, y deja a Kendall todo desconcertado mientras dice, " _Estoy leyendo_.  Solo ve por Carlos para que haga lo que tenga que hacer."

James escucha a Logan soltar un chillido indignante y llama a esta parte del plan un fracaso.

\--

La tercera parte del plan es un secreto, lo que significa que ninguno de ellos le comenta a James.  Logan lo piensa a mitad de la noche, levantando a Carlos de su sueño cuando prende la luz. "¿Que es la cosa que James ama casi tanto como a el mismo?"

Le toma a Carlos un segundo, pero cuando Logan sonríe satisfecho y levanta lo que tiene en su mano, se acerca lo suficiente como para besar, tomando la cara de Logan entre sus manos, y murmura gravemente, "Eres el amigo más inteligente que jamás tendré".

Luego toma el peine de James y salta de la cama para esconderlo, dejando a Logan boquiabierto tras de él.

\--

Carlos y Logan están jugando videojuegos cuando James finalmente nota que está faltando.  Su " _¿Dónde está?_ " haría a un hombre inferior encogerse de miedo, pero ellos solo comparten una sonrisa.  Luego Logan mata a Carlos.

"¡No estaba poniendo atención!"  Se queja Carlos.

\--

Logan lo palmea en la mejilla con simpatía, y resolutamente no lee entre líneas cuando Carlos se apoya en su mano.  "Si te duermes, pierdes."

\--

Toma alrededor de dos horas para que James busque con velocidad cada esquina del hotel que puede, y luego regresa arriba, apuntando un dedo acusador a Carlos y Logan, quienes aún no se han movido del sillón.

"Sé que uno de ustedes lo tiene.  Fracasé en su estúpido plan, y esta es una forma enferma de venganza.  Pero lo que ustedes no se han dado cuenta es que no estoy realmente _interesado_ en Kendall, y que lo estaba haciendo para ayudarlos a ustedes, ¿entendido?  Robarse mis cosas está completamente fuera de lugar.  Especialmente-" se detiene un momento, pareciendo que está a punto de un colapso nervioso. "Especialmente mi-"

Carlos se levanta entonces, mirándose propiamente culposo por primera vez desde que Logan pensó la tercera parte.  "Pero James, eres tan bonito, inclusive sin el peine", dice el mimosamente.

James levanta una ceja perfecta.  "Dime más."

"Si, _dile_ más, Carlos."  Logan frunce el ceño, busca el siguiente personaje que se aparenta inclusive en lo más poco a James, y le dispara en la cara.  Dos veces.

Carlos mira cautelosamente el uno al otro cuando Kendall entra por la puerta justo detrás de James, jadeando.

"¡James!"

"¿Kendall?"

Está sosteniendo un peine.  "Perdiste tu-"

No puede terminar su oración, porque James lo jala y choca sus labios con los suyos en lo que Carlos personalmente piensa es un muestra muy apasionada.  Kendall hace un suave sonido de sorpresa y se paraliza, pero solo toma unos segundos más de shock antes de que sus ojos se cierren y suspire en el beso.

James se hace para atrás un segundo después, dice con adoración, "Encontraste mi peine", claramente reevaluando su tirada de "No interesado" y jala a Kendall al cuarto vacío más cercano.

Carlos se deja caer junto a Logan, sonriendo ampliamente.  "¡Salvamos a Kendall!"

"Estoy bastante seguro que su vida no estaba en peligro," Logan contesta, y la sonrisa de Carlos disminuye un poco.  "¿Estás seguro que quieres estar aquí conmigo en vez de unírteles?"

Carlos abre su boca, luego a cierra.  Luego la abre de nuevo.  Luego golpea a Logan en el hombro.

"¡Ow!, ¿Que rayos?

"Eres un idiota", Carlos dice simplemente, tomando el control de Logan y tirándolo a un lado.

"No lo soy -¿Qué es lo que-"

Tomando la cara de Logan entre sus manos de la misma manera que lo había hecho la noche anterior, Carlos sonríe y murmura, "Eres el amigo más bonito que jamás tendré"

"Soy toscamente guapo," Logan frunce, aunque sus orejas se han puesto un poco rosas en las puntas.

"Eres adorable", Carlos dice con seguridad, y no puede creer que no lo note antes.

"Soy - _soy masculinamente apuesto_."

Carlos lo besa, y descubre que le gusta esta nueva manera de callar a Logan mucho, pero muchísimo.

**Author's Note:**

> BTR me tomo completamente de sorpresa, vi un especial un sábado y cuando termino, tuve que ir de inmediato a mi tienda de discos más cercana a encargar mis DVD's.  
> Y en cuanto al fic, pues bueno, estoy tratando de navegar por estas aguas, por el momento me estoy divirtiendo.
> 
> En si este fic fue uno de los primeros que leí, y su Carlos fue toda una delicia para mí y pues, no puede resistirme. Así que si pueden ir a leer la versión original, por favor, háganlo!.


End file.
